


Get A Room, Literally

by alecmagnuslwb



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Gay Disaster Alec Lightwood, M/M, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, lowkey a love victor au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecmagnuslwb/pseuds/alecmagnuslwb
Summary: Sent on a work roadtrip Alec finds himself sharing a room with his crush Magnus Bane. Keeping his feelings under control on any given day is hard enough, but doing so while sharing a bed might just kill him.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 113





	Get A Room, Literally

**Author's Note:**

> Writer’s month day 31, prompt: There Was Only One Bed
> 
> I re-watched Love Victor recently so if this vibes like the Victor and Benji roadtrip that’s why.

Alec doesn’t know how he got here. That’s not true he knows exactly how he got here, what he can’t figure out is why at no point his own brain didn’t try to stop him from ending up in this exact situation.

It had all started this afternoon when his frantic boss decided to send him and his co-worker and friend Magnus on a roadtrip to get the broken-down espresso machine fixed. Two and half hours alone in a car with Magnus looking stunning, teasing him into some karaoke and talking at length about the debate teams next meet with a passion Alec had to admire was torture enough.

Then when the repairman informed them it could take until the next morning for repairs to be finished and their boss had told them she’d pay for a hotel room for the night to ensure they got it back first thing in the morning Alec’s brain had fried. There was no way he could survive spending the night in a hotel room alone with Magnus. There was no way he could safely maintain the secret crush he has kept quite secret for almost four months now since he and his family moved to town on him if they had to share a private space for that long.

The two hours killed at a local second hand store had eased Alec’s gay panicked brain trying on dumb outfits and being constantly astounded at how Magnus managed to pull of the most ridiculous of looks.

The phone call he received while they were in line buying a few of their finds should have been his saving grace, the espresso machine was ready, they could pick it up, head home and Alec could fall asleep dreaming about Magnus like he does at least four nights a week.

But one look at Magnus smiling back at him while he paid at the register and Alec’s brain took a detour.

“Looks like we’re gonna have to get that room,” Alec said even though it was absolutely not the truth and in no way necessary for them to do, the little voice in the back of his head quiet for once not screaming at him to shut up.

So, here they are now alone in a hotel room two and half hours away from anyone they know with one bed.

Alec stands hands braced on the sink looking at himself in the bathroom mirror for so long that he’s sure Magnus thinks he’s doing something weird in here. He looks down, grateful at least that he wore plain black boxers today instead of any of the colorful patterned ones Jace likes to buy him every Christmas as a joke.

“Just be cool,” he says to himself meeting his own eyes in the mirror. “You can do that.” He doesn’t believe his own words one bit.

He steps out of the bathroom to find Magnus has changed into something from the gym bag he found in the trunk of his car while he was in the bathroom giving himself an unsuccessful pep talk. His arms are now bare in a black tank top and his ankles showing in rolled up sweatpants. The small strip of skin has Alec reacting in ways he cannot explain. 

_Alec, what are you a fucking Victorian socialite swooning at a bit of ankle showing?_ He thinks to himself shaking his head to clear his mind as Magnus looks up from the random magazine he’d found in the lobby and smiles at him.

“I’ll sleep on the floor,” Alec offers looking at how Magnus has already settled comfortably on the bed.

“No way,” Magnus says tossing the magazine off to the side and moving back the sheets on the empty side of the bed, an invitation for Alec to get in. “There’s plenty of room and I checked the bed for stains and bugs while you were in there, it’s clean, but I don’t feel anywhere near as confident about the state of the floor.”

“It’s fine, really,” Alec says trying his damndest to get out of this. Being alone with Magnus here and not losing his mind and kissing him is hard enough, sharing a bed might actually kill him.

Magnus shoots his protest down immediately.

“I insist,” he says patting the empty space on the bed. “Come on, I don’t bite, promise.”

That’s problem, Alec wishes he would bite. Or something like that, his experience level of what he wants isn’t really existent yet, but he’s pretty confident that if Magnus did it to him he’d be into it.

From the second he saw Magnus four months ago in the halls of his new high school he was attracted to him, then he really met him and all hope of Alec ever being just friends with him flew out the window. Blissfully at first he could ignore that though, Magnus had only ever mentioned an ex-girlfriend leading Alec to believe he was off the table, until the day Magnus casually mentioned he was bi then all hope of Alec ever keeping his feelings platonic really were lost.

Working with him at the coffee shop every day only made his crush worse, because Magnus isn’t just pretty he learned quickly, he’s incredibly smart, creative as hell and has the kind of bravery Alec could never dream of mustering up. He also just takes an interest in Alec, in who he is and what he likes a thing not many people have ever really done, always more distracted by the shining lights of his siblings. And while Magnus is kind to them, another thing that makes Alec’s feelings even stronger, they’re not who he pays attention to, Alec is.

Alec has managed to come out to all three of his siblings and most of the school all with Magnus’ kind guidance and support.

“Gay/bi solidarity is a cornerstone of our democracy,” Magnus always jokes with a wink and brush of his hand against Alec’s whenever he thanks him for just being there. It in no way helps Alec’s infatuation lessen.

“If you’re sure,” he says stepping over to the bed and sliding in. He stays upright leaning against the headboard his eyes locking with Magnus’. He’s not sure how long they stay there just staring at one another but eventually Magnus breaks it with a small laugh running a hand through his dark hair.

“Well, then we should probably go to bed. Early start, long drive and all that,” he says reaching over and turning off the light.

“Right,” Alec says scooting down in bed and settling on his pillow. “Goodnight, Magnus.”

“Goodnight, Alexander,” Magnus says as he rests on his side of the bed facing Alec. It takes Alec nearly four hours to actually fall asleep, too enamored by the vision of Magnus sleeping peacefully under the pale moonlight to close his eyes.

When he wakes the next morning, his phone alarm blaring, there’s an arm around his waist that isn’t his and warmth pressed up against his back. Both he and Magnus had clearly shifted in the middle of the night.

Magnus grumbles burying his face between Alec’s shoulder blades mumbling something about turning it off. Alec thinks he might be having a stroke, because Magnus feels warm and solid against him and oh so right, but he’s barely awake and probably doesn’t even realize what he’s doing.

The alarm gets a little louder and Magnus seems to shoot up at that looking down at Alec and quickly pulling his arm away when Alec’s face betrays him and sports a no doubt dopey looking smile.

“Sorry,” he says rubbing a hand over his face. His makeup is smudged and his hair is flat on one side and he’s absolutely beautiful. “I’m gonna go,” he says not really finishing his thought scrambling up from the bed, grabbing his clothes and hurrying into the bathroom.

Alec waits until he hears the sounds of the shower and groans audibly shifting to lay on his back.

“Well fuck,” he says rubbing at his eyes as he lets his alarm just keep on blaring.

The rest of the morning is awkward at best. Every sentence they say to each other is stunted, both talking more to the repairman who blissfully doesn’t question why they didn’t just come by the evening before than to each other.

The drive back is a stark opposite to the drive up. Filled with quiet music playing and aborted glances at one another instead of cheerful conversation and karaoke. They don’t talk about how they woke up wrapped around each other or about much of anything and Alec hates it.

Hates that what could have been written off as an innocent in their sleep mistake is now making everything thick with tension between them because he caught feelings that he’s getting worse and worse at hiding.

They drop off the machine at work and are gratefully sent home. Magnus pulls up outside of Alec’s house and drums his fingertips on the steering wheel.

“Well, I guess I’ll see you at school Monday,” Alec says unbuckling his seatbelt and moving to open the door, but a hand on his other arm stops him.

“Wait, Alexander, I’m sorry,” Magnus says running a nervous hand through his hair.

Alec wishes he wouldn’t call him Alexander, it’s lovely and doesn’t feel right coming from anyone else, but it makes his feelings all sorts of twisted up inside. Alec is confused at his words, he’s the one who made things weird not Magnus.

“Sorry? Magnus why are you sorry? I should be the one who’s sorry,” he says frustratedly.

“No, I made things awkward this morning after I cuddled you in my sleep and it made you uncomfortable,” he says hands going back to the steering wheel. He chews nervously at his bottom lip, pausing for a second. “Wait, why should you be sorry?”

Alec lets out a frustrated groan running his hands through his hair.

“Because I’m the one who made you uncomfortable not being able to hide my feelings when we could have just laughed this morning off and moved on,” he says and immediately slaps a hand over his mouth like he can put the words back in if he tries hard enough.

“Your feelings,” Magnus says unbuckling his seatbelt and turning towards him. He kills the engine intent on staying put now it seems. “For me?”

Alec drops his hand from his mouth and just nods. There’s not point in denying it now, his brain to mouth filter has already burst the bubble and betrayed him.

“Alexander,” he says with a little laugh. “I thought you were uncomfortable because I was being obvious about my feelings for you.” He says it pointedly like he really, really needs the words to sink in for Alec. It takes a few beats, but eventually they do.

Magnus likes him. The same way he likes Magnus and while he’d been struggling with how it was his fault for making things awkward all morning Magnus had been doing the exact same thing.

“Wait so you mean, you have feelings for me too?” he asks anyways just to really be sure. He’s only running on two hours of sleep so he could just be hearing things he wants to hear or quite possibly he fell asleep on the ride from the coffee shop to home and is dreaming that things aren’t still weird between them.

“Yes, Alec,” he says with a twist of his lips saying it very slowly like Alec is being particularly slow in this moment.

“Oh,” he says turning to face Magnus. “Well, that’s good.”

“I’d go as far to say great actually,” Magnus says with a chuckle. He bites his lips for a second nervous for a different reason than before and Alec can’t fight it anymore.

Before he can even really think about it he’s leaning over the center console connecting his lips to Magnus’. As far as first kisses go it’s probably not perfect or ideal, but Magnus’ lips are soft and warm and part his expertly and when his fingers move up into Alec’s hair he feels more content than he ever has so as far as Alec’s concerned it is a damn perfect first kiss.

“We are so dumb we could have been doing that for months,” Magnus says when they pull back his hand still resting on Alec’s neck. Alec moves his hand circling his fingers around Magnus’ wrist and pulling it softly so he can lay a kiss at the center of his palm.

Magnus lets out a wounded little noise like Alec is absolutely shattering him with a soft gesture.

“We got there eventually,” he says with a shrug smiling at Magnus. “Maybe now I won’t have internal crises every day about how good you look.”

Magnus laughs entwining their fingers together.

“Doubtful,” he says with a smirk eyes locked on Alec’s.

Alec snorts. “Good point,” he says, knowing that even if they’re together he’ll still lose his mind over how good Magnus looks. He thinks for a second then speaks again. “I should probably confess something to you,” he says a little more serious than he means to.

Magnus straightens up a little furrow in his brow.

“We didn’t actually have to stay overnight last night, you just kinda smiled at me and my brain went offline and decided to lie so we could spend more time alone together,” Alec confesses wanting to start their relationship off right with total honesty.

“Alexander,” Magnus says with a little dreamy sigh the furrow in his brow disappearing. “I don’t know if that’s romantic or weird, but either way I’m glad your brain stopped functioning.”

Alec laughs tugging at Magnus’ hand and bringing him in a little closer. Magnus smiles in response before pulling Alec back in kissing him breathless. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [alecmagnuslwb](https://alecmagnuslwb.tumblr.com/)


End file.
